


First Meetings

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beginning Thorin Tauriel, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Not quite a relationship yet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Thorin is in the Greenwood for the first time when he meets Tauriel. It just may be love at first sight.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeneighDzredfohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/gifts).

> PeneighDzredfohl I had this little short idea kinda floating around based on last years prompt ideas from you and I decided to write it down. It's just a really short fic but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Thorin can’t have been much past his majority when his grandfather decided that he should travel with him to the trade discussions that were this year held in the Greenwood. Trade between the dwarves, men, and elves was a tricky thing and it had-many years ago-been decided that meetings to hear what the three delegations had to say would be held yearly and change between all three locations, last year had been in Dale, the year before in Erebor. 

Thorin wasn’t all that sure what to expect, he had never visited the Greenwood before and had only listened in on the meeting two years prior. He was a bit nervous, his grandfather had expressed great faith in him to allow him to come and-as they’d discussed-to even offer suggestions as he saw fit. 

“Welcome dwarves of Erebor and men of Dale. Let us rest this day and proceed with the discussion in the morning after all have rested.” Thranduil spoke when they entered the throne room.

“Good plan King Thranduil. An afternoon of rest will be much appreciated.” Thror was quick to respond. Thorin was sure his grandfather wanted a chance to once again go over their trade agreement revisions. 

“We too are appreciative of the opportunity to bathe and rest before starting discussions. Though we can’t help but wonder if the offer of rest is because of our travel stink.” Girion joked with Thranduil. The men and elves always had a much easier time of relating to each other. Thorin often pondered why the dwarves and elves had such problems, he’d heard tales from long ago but as far as he knew even most of the elves that had been involved were dead so why should the kin of those who had acted foolishly still have such animosity for each other. 

Attendants broke off from the sides of the room to escort the parties to their chambers. Once their things were settled Thror dismissed him. “Go explore while you have the chance. I know you are always curious and will ask me far too many questions if you don’t just go find out for yourself.” Thror shooed him out of the main chamber that the rooms were off of. Two of the guards that came with them followed him out to the hall. 

“I don’t suppose either of you know where anything is here?” Thorin asked them. Both just shook their heads.

Thorin moved down the hall, taking his time to look at the architectural details. Of course dwarven work was better but these were pretty he supposed. Thorin thought he was heading out the way they’d come in. He was hoping to find some training grounds to see how the elves trained and maybe learn a few tricks himself. Unfortunately he managed to find nothing of the sort in fact some of the carvings and such looked rather familiar and he was starting to think maybe he’d just walked in circle. 

“Excuse me Master Dwarf, is there something you are looking for?” A solider asked him. She was quite beautiful with long red hair and freckles across her face. Maybe most dwarves wouldn’t find her attractive but Thorin had always been a bit odd. 

“I was hoping to find the training grounds. Practicing in a new environment is always interesting.”

“Ah, follow me then, I was just heading out there myself.” She started to walk and Thorin fell in beside her. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Are you a new adviser?” 

“You could say that.” Thorin hedged, most people didn’t talk to him if they knew his position, they probably wouldn’t train with him either. 

It was a delight to train with his new friend. She moved differently than dwarves and Thorin enjoyed the challenge and of course the practical benefits that came with learning how to fight someone taller, and prettier. 

“Prince Thorin your grandfather is requesting your presence.” The dwarven guard interrupted.   
“Prince Thorin? I thought you said you were an adviser?” The lovely lady stared at him.

“Ah well you see, I, That is, I mean I am sort of going to advise my grandfather, and I didn’t think you’d want to train with me if you knew.” Thorin couldn’t help avoiding her gaze. Why couldn’t the stupid guard have waited or maybe whispered. 

“I see. While I understand your concern I can assure you that I have no issues training with royalty, indeed not even with wiping the floor with them during said training,” She grinned, “If you ever want to spar again during your stay please come find me.”

Thorin was speechless after her bright grin, watching her walk away before his brain finally restarted. “Wait, please!” He called. 

“Yes?”

“How will I find you? I do not know your name.” 

“Ah. How thoughtless of me. My name is Tauriel and I hope to see much of you in the coming days.” She inclined her head and continued on. 

“Tauriel, what a beautiful name.” Thorin whispered to himself. He too hoped to see much of her in the coming days, and for many days after.


End file.
